


We'll make every night another New Year's Eve

by Castilian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian
Summary: Arthur needed a bit of money. He never thought working in a shopping centre would get him more than that.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: 2020 New Year's Countdown





	1. Arthur and Gwen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the New Year Countdown challenge at Livejournal.  
> Prompt used: Vacation.
> 
> The title is from Bon Jovi's song "I'll sleep when I'm dead"

Music blasted through the speakers, and Arthur knew he would go mad if he had to listen to another of those irritatingly cheerful carols. It was his second day working there, but Arthur felt it as if it had been a lifetime. At least, he was ready to go home and never come back.

Only, Arthur could not do that if he wanted to show his father how capable he was of earning his own money. To prove that Arthur did not need daddy’s money, that he was perfectly capable of paying for his own things. Or at least, he could earn enough money to pay for his own New Year’s celebration.

At his side, his coworker Gwen greeted a new customer, one with at least a dozen packages in his arms. Arthur felt relieved when the man chose Gwen to wrap his presents. It could take Arthur the rest of his shift to finish them, and they would be a terrible mess of tape, ribbons and wrinkled paper.

But more people approached the stall, and Arthur found himself wrestling impossible shaped boxes into badly cut wrapping paper. He knew he was a lost cause. Gwen had spent hours teaching him how to do it properly, only for Arthur to fail every time to do a semi-decent job.

“It’s not so busy these days,” Gwen had said. “It’ll become crazier as Christmas approaches. Not that I want you to feel scared, or anything. Just, you’ll get better.”

Arthur thought Gwen was too much an optimist to go thinking that he would improve somehow. Probably she even did not believe but was too nice to say it out loud. Of course, of Gwen being a good soul, Arthur had no doubts. She had to be a saint, otherwise, Arthur could not explain how could she put up with his sister Morgana or to agree to help Arthur get a job.

Because this had been Morgana’s idea: him getting a job. Arthur had called her, to complain about the unfairness of their father refusing to pay for a two days trip to some cabin in the woods to celebrate New Year’s Eve with some of his classmates. It had been Arthur’s idea, seeing as it was their last year before uni. 

Morgana and their father did not get along well. That is why Arthur knew he would find in his sister an understanding ear. And yes, Morgana had understood Arthur’s woes pretty well. But her suggestion was nothing as Arthur had imagined.

So she had called one of her friends. “Who has a part-time job all year round,” Morgana had explained, “to pay for her studies, and maybe she can help you.” And Gwen had not only helped him, but she had made sure they were working together. “You’ll have a friendly face by your side,” Gwen had said in his first day. “Well, everyone here is very friendly, but, you know.”

And that is how Arthur found himself wrapping other people’s presents in a shopping centre.


	2. Enters Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the New Year Countdown challenge at Livejournal.  
> Prompt used: Oh what a beautiful sight.

“What a mess! I could have done them myself!”

“Well, maybe you should have.”

As Arthur was about to tell the woman in front of him what she could do with her packages, Gwen came in all smiles and good manners.

“I take it from here, thank you, Arthur. Why don’t you take a break?”

Arthur felt guilty for leaving Gwen to deal with his mess, but if he had to look at the disdainful face of that woman one more second, things would not end well. She had been complaining from the start, first for having to wait too long and then because Arthur “was not doing it right.” And yes, Arthur knew his wrapping skills were far from good, but that was no reason to yell. He had tried his best.

He owed Gwen a coffee. Better, a lifetime supply of coffees and muffins to go with them. If not for her, Arthur had lasted half a day, either because he would have left or because he would have been fired.

By the time Arthur went back, no customers were waiting, but Gwen was not alone. Though still a little far from them, Arthur knew who was chatting animatedly with Gwen. The guy went every day to visit her, and at first, Arthur thought they were dating. But then Gwen had introduced Arthur to his actual boyfriend, and their regular visitor had been classified in Arthur’s mind as “just a friend”. Well, a friend of Gwen, because Arthur had exchange less than ten words with him, and all of them had been greetings and farewells.

It had been a misunderstanding. On Arthur’s first day, when he had been ready to flee and never come back again, Gwen’s friend had walked by the stall and waved. And Arthur, not knowing who that guy was, and stressed beyond words, had just answered with a “go to hell.” But he was greeting Gwen, who was standing behind Arthur.

Of course, that did not recommend Arthur to the guy. Arthur could have apologized the next day, but he was not the best at apologies. And because the incident had never turned up in any conversation, Arthur had no idea how to break the ice.

At least Arthur could look at him whenever he went to see Gwen. And listen. So far, Arthur had learned his name: Merlin. That he and Gwen went to the same uni, and that he worked at the shopping centre all year, at the tech department. That he prefered coffee to tea.

Maybe, one day, Arthur could get the courage to talk to him.


	3. Arthur and Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the New Year Countdown challenge at Livejournal.  
> Prompt used: Ribbon.

Arthur had started to think he could survive this job after all. He was still abysmal at wrapping gifts if he had to compare his skills with Gwen’s. But Arthur had improved a lot since the first day. By now, he probably was better at it than most people demanding the service, so they should be grateful by how their presents turned out to be.

  
Arthur had learned how much paper he would need for each box. Gone were the days when he cut too much, or most often than not, too little. He had learned some tricks, as well: when the final result was too misshaped, add ribbons, as much as possible. And even when that failed, smile. Arthur had learned that last one from Gwen.

“Nice girls.”

“What?”

Arthur raised his head, startled, and looked at the direction Merlin was pointing. The two girls Arthur had finished attending were still near the stall, and when they saw Arthur was watching them, they giggled. Arthur waved awkwardly and turned to his next customer, an old lady with two big square boxes.

“Yes, they seem so,” Arthur said, distracted.

“I remember you,” said the woman to Merlin, “you helped me pick those tiny headphones for my great-niece last month.”

“Oh, yeah,” said Merlin, snapping his fingers. “That’s why you seemed so familiar. I thought you appeared on TV.”

Arthur could not help but to roll his eyes. Really, Merlin, he thought. But the old lady giggled, much like the two girls from before had done.

“You appeared on TV,” mimicked Arthur once the woman had left with her packets.

“I just wanted to be nice,” said Merlin.

“Way to flirt.”

“I wasn’t flirting,” but as the next customer in the line came, Merlin did not say anything else.

He stood there, as Arthur wrapped box after box. Merlin had been spending more time every day at the wrapping stall. Sometimes he went only to say hello, others he stood there, talking to either Gwen or Arthur. Even Gwen had scolded him for it. “Don’t you have a job to do,” she had said.

It was good being in good terms with Merlin. By now, Arthur knew most people working there, or at least, those in the same shift at him. But Gwen and Merlin were fast friends, and Arthur did not want his presence to be an inconvenience. That is why he had made an effort to explain his misunderstanding with Merlin. Luckily for Arthur, Merlin had been ready to forget it.

“When I flirt with someone,” said Merlin leaning into Arthur before the next customer approached them, “I tend to go seeing them while they work.”

Merlin left before Arthur had any chance to say something.


	4. The incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the New Year Countdown challenge at Livejournal.  
> Prompt used: Shopping.

Arthur could say he was happy. Things were going in the direction he had wished them to. Soon, Arthur would have his paycheck, and he could go on that trip with his classmates. And all earned by himself. Even his father had been impressed when he had discovered what Arthur was doing every day after his classes.

Truth be told, Arthur had never kept his job under secret. But his father, always busy, seldom home, had little time to get involved in every detail of his children’s lives. As long as Arthur’s grades were good, the school did not call him, and Arthur did not cause trouble, Uther Pendragon was satisfied. 

There had been some doubts in Arthur’s mind about his father reaction. Arthur was only wrapping packets at a shopping centre. It was not as if Arthur could aspire at something more, given his age, qualifications and availability. But Uther always expected the best from his son, and this kind of job did not seem like that. But when Arthur told his father all about it, he stared at Arthur, nodded minutely and remembered Arthur to not neglect his studies.

As Christmas came closer, Gwen’s prediction had proven right, and there was not a single moment when several were waiting their turn to have their presents wrapped. But even if there was not a moment to spare, sometimes some break was needed.

Arthur ran as much as he could on his trip to the loo. Gwen had assured him she would be fine on her own for a while, but Arthur had learned the hard way how nervous some customers became when they had to wait on the queue.

Arthur had taken the long route in the hope of finding Merlin. Arthur had not seen him after his bizarre declaration the day before and did not know what to make of Merlin’s words. Was it a joke? Had been Merlin insinuating something? Or had it been just a mere comment? 

As Arthur was nearing Merlin’s department he came face to face with three of his classmates. Arthur stopped abruptly, not knowing what to do. What were they doing there, Arthur had no idea. He very much doubted they were doing their Christmas’ shopping.

“Hey hi,” said Arthur awkwardly, “what are you doing here? Some shopping?” Arthur cringed internally and hoped they did not ask him in return. He did not want them to know he was working there.

“Shopping here?” Said Owen, perusing the shelves. “Christ no, this is all crap.”

They guffawed as if it had been the greatest joke, and Arthur found himself laughing nervously. “Yes, totally.”

“Hey you,” Arthur turned to see who Owen was addressing and wished the earth would swallow him because there stood Merlin. “How much for this,” said Owen moving his arms as if encompassing the entire store. “This enough?” and he threw some coins at Merlin’s feet. “Come on, don’t act dumb. Dumb-o,” and the three of them snickered. Arthur remained frozen, looking at Merlin’s stone-cold expression.

“Come on, let’s go to some other place. You coming, Pendragon?”

“I, no. I can’t.” He could not admit he worked there. “I came with my sister,” Arthur lied. “I was just looking for her.”

“Fine. See you, then.”

They left, but Arthur paid them no attention. Merlin was turning to go as well, not before looking at Arthur with contempt in his eyes. And Arthur knew he should say something before it was too late. 

But Arthur could not find the words. And Merlin was gone.


	5. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the New Year Countdown challenge at Livejournal.  
> Prompt used: Comforting.

Everything around him was cheeriness and people laughing and being happy, but Arthur could not even muster the faintest of smiles when someone wished him a merry Christmas.

Since the day before, when Arthur had returned to work after his disastrous encounter with Merlin, he had been considering not to come back. There was nothing for it, after all. Once Gwen knew what had happened, she would stop talking to him, and rightfully so. Merlin would not want to see Arthur ever again. And Arthur’s planned holiday trip had lost all of it charm.

But if, in the end, Arthur had decided not to abandon, was because it was something he had never done before. He owed it to Gwen, after all: to not let her down during the busiest of days and allow her to be mad at him for his stupidity.

He had not confessed, though. Even when Gwen had looked at him with evident concern since the moment Arthur returned to the stall, and had been asking him every now and then if there was something wrong, Arthur had remained silent. 

It was the hardest thing, to relive the episode and Arthur’s involvement in it. He had been mulling it over ever since, seeing Merlin’s disappointed look, hearing his classmates’ stupid laughter. The worst part for Arthur was that he knew he would have behaved the same way, had he not been working there. That he had been as much a bully and an idiot in similar circumstances in the past.

Finally, Gwen’s questions and concerned glances affected Arthur, and he told her everything. Her reaction was as dreadful as Arthur had feared. Gwen looked at him with pursed lips and furrowed brow, more and more displeased with Arthur’s new word.

“Oh, Arthur, how could you?” said Gwen when Arthur was done. Arthur could not bear to look at Gwen. He felt unable to meet her gaze, so upset was she with him. 

But Gwen was too kindhearted to remain upset, even when she had all the reasons to do so. Arthur heard her sigh and turned to Gwen when she touched his arm gently. “You really regret it, do you?”

“Yes.” Replied Arthur with fervour. “I wish I was dead, I just.”

“Well, there’s no need to be so dramatic.” Gwen interrupted Arthur. “If you are truly sorry, you have to apologise to Merlin.” She added, serious and looking at Arthur in the eye. “You have to,” Gwen said, stern when Arthur was about to talk.

“It’s just, I don’t think Merlin will ever forgive me,” Arthur said, and he covered his face with his hands, desperate to disappear from Gwen’s stare. 

“Well, Arthur, this is Merlin’s call. You owe him an apology, a real and heartfelt one, and if he chooses not to accept it, so be it.” Arthur nodded, accepting Gwen’s deserved words. “You know Arthur, your sister warned me you were kind of a brat, but I honestly thought she was exaggerating. I hope you prove Morgana’s wrong. I trust you.”

After that, Arthur could only do as Gwen had told him to.


	6. The apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the New Year Countdown challenge at Livejournal.  
> Prompt used: Office party.

Perhaps it would have been a better idea to go home once his shift had ended. But Arthur had promised Gwen to be there, and he could not turn back on his word.

“I’ll make sure Merlin goes there, but you have to go, too,” Gwen had said, levelling Arthur with a no-nonsense stare.

There was a little party the shopping centre’s direction organized every Christmas for the employees. And though Gwen had admitted it was nothing special, it would be a good chance for Arthur to find Merlin and apologize.

Not many people were there by the time Arthur arrived. He did not know yet if more people meant more anonymity or a bigger audience for his conversation with Merlin. And that was counting on Gwen’s ability to drag the other man there and on Merlin’s inclination to listen to Arthur.

More employees came, some of them Arthur knew, others not. But Merlin was nowhere in sight. Nervous, Arthur looked at his phone for the umpteenth time in case Gwen had texted him.

Just when Arthur had decided there was no point in waiting anymore, Gwen came. “Merlin is outside, but he had told me he’s not going to stay long. So, hurry up.”

“Does he know I’m here?” Arthur wanted to know. Gwen shook her head. “Great,” Arthur threw his arms into the air.

“It doesn’t matter,” Gwen held Arthur’s hands as a way to catch his attention. “You go to him, explain yourself and just accept whatever he says to you. Or not says,” Gwen added.

At that moment, Merlin entered the room, and without a second thought, Arthur went to him.

His hands were sweating, and Arthur put them in his pockets. “Hi,” he said when he reached Merlin, and immediately regretted. It sounded as if nothing had happened between them, and judging by the way Merlin was looking at Arthur, the other man had thought the same.

“No, wait,” Arthur hurried to say when merlin had started to side-stepped him. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry,” Merlin said, his arms crossed and raised eyebrows. “For what? For saying hi?” Arthur knew this was not going to be easy. “Forget it,” Merlin had started to say before Arthur had time to answer. “I don’t care what you have to say or what do you think or whatever. I trusted Gwen when she told me you were a nice guy. But clearly, your sister is the one in the right.”

“Wait, you know Morgana?” It had never appeared in any of their conversations, and Morgana had never mentioned Merlin, either.

Merlin snorted. “We attend the same classes.”

“You have magic?” Arthur could not help raising his voice, and some people turned in their direction. This was also something Merlin had never brought up before. 

“Any problem?” Merlin demeanour had suddenly changed. He seemed somehow taller and much more intimidating. Arthur raised his palms in a peace gesture.

“No, of course not.” Arthur declared. He had always supported his sister, even when they did not see things eye to eye most of the time. But this was a discussion for another time. He was going to properly apologize. “Listen, Merlin, I really am sorry for the other day,” Arthur started, but Merlin was having none of it.

“I’ve already told you,” Merlin interrupted him. “I don’t care what you have to say for you or your friends. Do you think they are the first assholes who come here to have a little laugh at the expense of others? I’m used to them. But I had believed you were not like that.”

“It was wrong, I know. I should’ve said something to them,” Arthur pleaded.

“You couldn’t even admit you work here,” snapped Merlin. 

Arthur was at a loss for words. At the time he had been afraid his schoolmates knew about his job, but Arthur had never realized Merlin had noticed it. 

Merlin stared at Arthur for a moment before leaving Arthur's side. When Arthur turned, following Merlin with his eyes, he found Gwen looking at him with concern. Arthur shook his head and waved as a goodbye. He had still one more day of work, and then, all would be over.


	7. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the New Year Countdown challenge at Livejournal.  
> Prompt used: Winter walk.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time, but Arthur felt out of place. 

“You’ll have fun,” Gwen had promised. “There’ll be nice people.”

After the way his attempted apology to Merlin had failed, Arthur had felt crushed. All of the plans he had for the holidays, especially his much-awaited trip for New Year, had lost all of their appeals. Arthur could not stomach the idea of being with some of his schoolmates. It reminded him how much alike they were, and he hated the idea.

Unsurprisingly, Gwen had been more understanding than Arthur. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, Arthur. All of us make mistakes, and you’ve tried to fix it.” She had embraced Arthur. He could not be more grateful.

That is how the invitation came. “If you finally decide to stay at home,” Gwen had said, “come to the New Year’s Eve party me and some friends will have. It won’t be anything fanciful, you know, but it’ll be something to look forward to.”

At the last moment, Arthur had decided to go. Gwen had been right, the people were friendly. The only problem was that he knew just three of them. Gwen and her boyfriend had come to greet Arthur at his arrival, and they had introduced him to Gwen’s brother. They had gone after a while, leaving Arthur with some other guests. But he was not the best at small talk with strangers, and soon Arthur was quietly watching from a sofa.

Twenty-four minutes till midnight and Arthur was thinking of leaving. No one would notice his absence. Maybe Gwen, but he could explain it to her later. Someone tap on his shoulder and Arthur turned to see who had been. There stood Merlin.

“He won’t come,” Gwen had informed Arthur after he had worried whether his presence would make things uncomfortable.

“Gwen told me you wouldn’t be here.” Arthur had jumped from his seat and looked at Merlin as if he was an apparition.

Merlin shrugged. “I wasn’t going to. But then I knew you were here and thought I could hear your explanation after all. If you’re in search of new friends, maybe there’s still hope for you.”

There was something about Merlin that always left Arthur without words.

“Come,” Merlin caught Arthur by the arm and led him away. “Let’s go somewhere less crowded.”

The flat they were was not very big, and there were a considerable number of guests. But somehow Merlin managed to find a spot where they could have a little privacy.

“The other day I was too harsh. I should've given you a chance to explain.”

“No,” Arthur interrupted. “You were right. I cannot stop thinking about it, how I’ve always been so condescending, never considering other’s feelings. And I’m so ashamed, you have no idea. Not ashamed of working,” Arthur hastened to clarify. He knew he was rambling, but needed to show Merlin how he felt. “I’ve learned so much this past few weeks.”

Merlin was smiling, and Arthur let himself hope. “I’m not going to say you weren’t an idiot, because you were. But I don’t think you´re a bad person you just need a nudge in the right direction.” 

Soon after midnight Merlin and Arthur left the party. Arthur had had for a moment the crazy idea that he and Merlin would kiss at midnight, but when Merlin had joined in the choruses of happy New Year everyone was shouting, Arthur had smiled and shouted a bit as well.

They walked side by side. “You never said anything about your magic,” Arthur said after a while.

“Not many people feel comfortable with that. You should know.”

Arthur could felt Merlin’s hesitant glance towards him. The only person Arthur knew with magic was Morgana. His own father was wary of it, the reason why the relationship between father and daughter was so strained. And Arthur had been caught in the middle of their disputes.

“I can imagine. Look.” Merlin said a word, Arthur could not get it, and a couple of butterflies fluttered around them. Another word and several snowflakes fell.

“Wow.” Arthur watched it, mesmerized. 

“Do you like it?” Merlin's eyes were focused on Arthur.

“It’s amazing.”

“Good.”

They had stopped walking and stood face to face. Then, Arthur felt brave. “You know? Before, when we were doing the countdown, I thought we would kiss at midnight.”

Merlin laughed, and Arthur panicked. His heart was beating wildly and felt his mouth go dry. Maybe he had gone too far. “Well, I’ll need a bit of wooing first.”

That, Arthur would not mind at all.


End file.
